Miss Fortune/Background
Story For those who brave the harsh seas of Runeterra, attaining one’s own ship and crew is the pinnacle of success. Sarah Fortune, a well-respected (some would say legendary) bounty hunter from Bilgewater, was able to achieve this feat just after her sixteenth birthday, etching out her name as the go-to gal for resolving special troubles. No bounty was too difficult or too dangerous for her feminine charm and her renowned use of her twin pistols, "Shock and Awe". Her success gave her the means to legitimately purchase her own ship - with a little flirtatious haggling, of course. Things weren’t always so fortunate for Miss Fortune, though. When she was young, trade ships began to dot the horizon of her quiet home along the northern shores of Blue Flame Island’s largest chunk. Trade routes brought piracy, and the inhabitants soon found themselves caught in a frenzy of pillage. One day, young Sarah returned home to hear gunshots and screaming. Her front door was smashed open; inside, she saw her mother lying in a pool of blood. A sudden blow to her head made her collapse next to her slain mother. The last thing she could remember were her attacker’s red eyes, as his face was blocked by a rogue’s bandana. Miss Fortune has a strong distrust for pirates and she finds herself constantly bickering with the infamous (the only captain to resist her charms) over the direction of Bilgewater politics. Her two goals: to unite the people of Bilgewater, making them into a strong and independent society, and to find the pirate who killed her mother. To that end, she has entered the League of Legends as a champion, trading her skills for the wealth and influence that will help her accomplish both. "More men have voluntarily surrendered to the care of Miss Fortune than any other bounty hunter." -Grinnick Torip, Bilgewater Bonds Quotes Upon Selection *''"Fortune doesn't favour fools"'' Movement/Attacking *''"Set sail!"'' *''"I know what I'm doing."'' *''"Not a problem."'' *''"Are you sure you can handle me, summoner?"'' *''"Don't get cocky."'' *''"I've got a good feeling about this."'' *''"You've got dangerous eyes, I like that."'' *''"Step Two"'' *''"I always shoot first."'' Taunt *''"Watch your mouth kid, or you'll find yourself respawning at home."'' Joke *''"How do you like my guns "Shock" and "Awe"."'' League Judgement Development Miss Fortune was announced at the sneak peak of August 30th, 2010Champion Sneak Peek: Miss Fortune at LeagueofLegends.com and fully revealed on September 1st, 2010.A New Champion Approaches: Miss Fortune, the Bounty Hunter at LeagueofLegends.com : With the recent increase in ninja population at the Institute of War, there has been some PR backlash amongst pirate enthusiasts. For those like myself, who proudly sail under the Black Flag, Riot Games has asked me to inform you that you have not been forgotten! Every scurvy dog has his day, and very soon, you shall have yours! :To appease these constituents, we have our latest pirate champion coming up! Her name is Miss Fortune, the Bounty Hunter, and she’s got everything a lady buccaneer should offer. I mean, just check out the pair on her! Those are some seriously huge, enormous, titanic pistols she’s got there! That’s right, pistols. What did you think I was talking about? So start getting excited! Miss Fortune will be sailing into your port, soon! References